Silent Adoration
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: Drabble Collection of MoriHaru. Will contain fluffiness, perhaps some angst at a later date. But for now, pure fluff!
1. Blue

Here's the drabble series I promised you. There might also be a few one shots in here as well. It all depends on you. If there is any words, phrases, or situations you would like to see all you have to do is tell me when you review. It will be all MoriHaru, I warn you now.

Lady Arianrhod

Silent Adoration

Drabble One: Blue

Haruhi's favorite color was blue.

Blue was the color of lakes and streams. Of deep pools of water that looked deceptively still on the surface but in reality had unseen undercurrents that could pull an unsuspecting person under the water. Mori was the same.

Mori's silence was as deceptive as the still surface of a river. Take it for granted and you could easily find yourself lost under the surface. It would take a lot of strength to swim to the surface again.

There were many reasons why Haruhi loved blue. But the reason that Haruhi loved blue the best was because of Mori. Mori defined the color blue. Blue was a peaceful color meant to relax and soothe. Like Mori's smile soothed away Haruhi's frustration and anger. It was a peaceful color. As peaceful as the look in Mori's eyes for her when he thought no one was paying attention.

It was the color of the sky. And the expanse of the sky was wide and sometimes unfathomable like the depths of Mori's heart. Mori's heart was tender and he felt emotions deeply. It was the main reason he spoke so rarely. It gave him the needed extra time to process things and to get himself under control again.

Quiet, silent, still. Relaxing, soothing, peaceful. Wide, deep and sometimes unfathomable as well. There were a hundred reasons to love the color blue. But there were a million reasons for Haruhi to love Mori.


	2. Connection

Disclaimer: Still don't own this anime or manga. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Drabble: Connection

Mori had felt a connection towards Haruhi from the first moment he met her. Even in the dowdy sweater and too big glasses there was just something unusual about her. At first he thought it was because she was of a different class than he was. Haruhi claimed it was because they (the Ourans) were of a different culture entirely.

"Rather like a different species or race." She deadpanned.

He also liked to imagine that she had felt it as well. And that was the reason that she had cried out for his help when Tamaki had been too overbearing when she had first joined the Host Club.

That was also the moment that he had known for sure that Haruhi was a girl. Mori had been suspicious from the beginning because Haruhi's body language was off. Most of the time she gave off a masculine vibe but there were times that her instinctive reaction had been feminine in nature leaving Mori to wonder if she wasn't really female. The defining moment was picking her up and dangling her over his shoulder.

Too light, was Mori's first thought.

Then it all clicked in his head. Haruhi didn't have the muscle mass to be of the masculine gender. She was too slight of frame, not tall enough and her legs were distinctly feminine under his large hand as he held her over his shoulder.

It shocked him, leaving him unable to move. Haruhi was a girl? And he was discourteous enough to pick her up in such a familiar way? Unnerved, he moved his hand quickly away from any place that could be considered 'too familiar'. Interrupted from his thoughts, he let her down when she asked. He was careful not to show how shaky he was at that instant.

After that, he became fascinated with her. How she managed to influence everyone in the Club even the pragmatic Kyouya, with her presence. He watched her during random moments when Hunny was sleeping or caught up in a project. And he fell in love.

Falling in love with her was easy. It was the decisions regarding it that was agonizing. If he had been free to commit he would have spoken up and told her of his feelings. But he wasn't. He had a prior commitment and a promise he had sworn to keep to his cousin, Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni had been his first playmate, first friend and first responsibility because he, Mori, was the older cousin and possessed a more mature nature.

So he kept quiet. It was easier to swallow it and speak of none of it, rather than just vocalize parts of it. Easier to pretend the connection he felt towards her didn't exist. But hints of his true feelings had always shone through. He had always treated Haruhi differently than any other girl he had ever known.

One day, she took him by surprise. She told him that she felt more for him. More than friendship or admiration and more than simple camaraderie. She wanted more than that from him. She wanted a connection. And he reciprocated.

It was the beginnings of love. Of two lives twining into one. A beginning of a true bond that would last through their lives and beyond death.

And to think they might never have met if Haruhi hadn't have broken that ugly, overpriced vase.


	3. Sunglasses

I still have had no requests from anyone. I'm surprised and a little disappointed no one has asked for anything special. Oh well. Until next time.

Aria

Disclaimer: Still don't own it nor am I making a profit from this story.

Drabble 3: Sunglasses 

It was during her free period between History and Science that she had the thought.

There was just something about Takashi wearing his sunglasses that gave Haruhi a warm tingle. Or to be honest, a wild tingle.

Haruhi laid down her pencil on her half-finished History homework for the next day. She gazed out at the nearest window and pondered it.

It wasn't the sunglasses themselves. That she knew because he owned several pairs and it gave her the same feeling no matter which one he wore.

Maybe, she mused, it was the effect the sunglasses gave his face. With them he became dangerously sexy. He gave off the professional, silent bodyguard vibe and she found herself attracted to that. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, except perhaps to Takashi during certain…events.

Her cheeks pinked a little at the naughty turn her mind had taken and she coughed. Enough of that subject! She picked her pencil back up and made a half-hearted attempt to answer the next question on her homework.

But her mind slipped back to the time when the Host Club cosplayed law enforcement officers. Mori had looked so sexy dressed up as an American police officer that she had saved up the money and bought one of the photos from Kyouya. (He gave her a discounted price so she really didn't regret her rash action.) She immediately hid the treasure where she hoped her father wouldn't find it but she could look at it whenever she was alone and missing Takashi.

Maybe, just maybe… she'd ask Takashi to wear his sunglasses the next time they went out on a date.

A tiny smile shone on her lips as a thought occurred to her.

Or maybe even tonight.


	4. For Love of Moe

Yes, I am alive! My computer had a lot of issues but they are fixed now. So onto the next drabble. This one's for Katearah who requested the customers catch Mori and Haruhi doing something naughty. And also for Kantama who asked for kisses.

Drabble Four: For Love of Moe

It was a day like any other in the third music room. The Host Club was in full swing with girls swooning over the almost illegally handsome men of the Club.

Tamaki was entertaining a huge flock of women who seemed to coo over his every word and expression. A smaller group surrounded Hikaru and Kaoru who were acting out another tearful scene for their admirers who hugged each other over the joy of forbidden boy-boy love. Groups smaller in number (but equally fervent) also surrounded Kyouya and Hunny.

Mori and Haruhi had managed to slip away together during a free moment. Haruhi's excuse had been the frightful scarcity of tea to serve their guests so Tamaki had let her go without a second thought. Mori had just slipped away after his last designation took her leave with pink cheeks and a racing heart. This gave them a precious moment alone. One that the two couldn't help but take advantage of.

Mori had lifted the shorter Haruhi onto the counter. This left her lips perfectly in reach for the taller boy to kiss. Which is something he did with no hesitation and with Haruhi's eager cooperation. One kiss led to another and before they knew it, the two were wrapped in a torrid embrace.

It could have gone on forever if the water in the kettle hadn't reached its boiling point and whistled to the two inattentive lovers. Reluctantly they separated, only to be greeted by the sight of a huge crowd of girls watching with lustful, wistful eyes.

Haruhi fixed her mussed hair but could do nothing about her swollen, reddened lips and heavy lidded eyes. The sight of which drove the crows watching them into a frenzy of yaoi worship as they glanced from Mori's calm face and swollen lips to Haruhi's flushed face and bruising lips.

The weak of heart immediately fainted while their friends tried to revive them. Many had pulled out their cell phones and had taken videos or snapped pictures to commemorate the occasion. But all, including those lost to unconsciousness, had the foolish grin and lustful eyes of yaoi fangirls caught in the grip of their passion.

"We didn't know you liked boys, Mori-kun." One of the braver girls ventured.

Another nodded. "We would have never bothered you with our feelings had we

known."

A third sighed. "I had hoped Haruhi-san would turn out this way. He would make the perfect uke."

This set most of the crowd to nodding and murmuring amongst themselves to Haruhi's chagrin.

How do I get myself out of this? She wondered.


	5. Teddy Bear

To cookiiexx who requested this. Enjoy.

Arianrhod

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Drabble Five: Teddy Bear

Mori loved everything about Haruhi. In fact, it was an undeniable fact that she could get anything she wanted had she been anything other than an independent and practical kind of girl. But even he had his favorite things about his girlfriend.

Among the most loved of these was Haruhi when she was sleeping. The way she curled against the nearest available source of heat was absolutely charming to Mori's doting mind. And he loved the way she clutched onto him and held him close to her. It was something he had never expected Haruhi to do. And she would be so embarrassed if she found out how she acted while dreaming.

Not that he minded acting as her teddy bear. He rather enjoyed being her night time protector. He didn't need to know if he was the only person she had ever cuddled up with. He was satisfied with knowing that he was the only one now.

It thrilled him anew each time to hear her whisper, "Teddy..." And hold him a little tighter while caught in her dreams.

Being Haruhi's teddy bear and keeping away her bad dreams was just as important as being Hunny's shadow during the day. Those two roles were more important than being the heir of the Morinozuka clan.

He'd give up his position, all his wealth and status in order to be her teddy bear every night for the rest of their lives.

Because she needed him.


	6. PMS

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making a profit off of this drabble.

To Difinity who asked for this in particular.

Drabble: PMS

There were things that all men feared. It was a natural reaction to negative stimuli being applied at the wrong time. Some men feared snakes, heights or a multitude of 'normal' things that their machismo would never let them admit out loud.

This also applied to women. The fear of bad breath, stinky armpits or sweaty palms was common. But the universal fear men had when it came to women was when their girlfriend experienced PMS.

PMS was sheer hell for a man. Even the most dense and oblivious noted when their girlfriend started reacting in uncommon ways to whatever was happening at that moment.

Symptoms were immediately obvious. The tendency to get angry at the smallest detail that was out of place. Reacting violently to a comment meant to soothe, not incite an undeserved beating. The way she'd become emotional and tear up in response to whatever you said that guaranteed making yourself feel like a heel no matter what. And the overwhelming urge to ingest large quantities of chocolate products during that time frame of misery.

The cause was more vague to men's minds and they were happy about that. Knowing it was because of hormones was the most that they wanted to know. Any more than that and it was too much information. PMS was miserable for a woman but it was sheer hell for men. Men suffered more during that time period than the actual sufferers.

But Mori was lucky. And he was never more aware of this than when he was surrounded by Host Club patrons.

Haruhi had never been an ordinary girl. Sure, she became emotional during that time but she didn't exhibit any of the other symptoms. Instead she was just sleepy all the time and demanded lots and lots of hugs and kisses from her Takashi-kun. Coffee and energy drinks took care of the fatigue but the kisses were a problem. It was a good thing that they had no classes together but shared the same lunch period since Haruhi had a tendency to drag him off to make out whenever she saw him.

All in all, Mori was a lucky man. He didn't have to fear his girlfriend's PMS. Instead he rather enjoyed Haruhi's endearing personality change at this time and the way she wasn't afraid to show others how she felt. Life was wonderful.


	7. Interfering Tamaki

Having gotten a new computer for Christmas, I set about learning everything I could about it. Barring a few problems such as trial software that was missing a proper authorization code, a delay in receiving the new software and sheer laziness, I am back with a new update. So here's your new Haru/Mori fix from yours truly. I am putting the finishing touches on the Bun-Bun Sleepytime Incident in which Mori and Haruhi's interesting (and rather misconstrued) relationship with Hunny is revealed to their patrons.

Is there anymore requests? I know there's two or three I have yet to do but I'd like to see more intriguing scenarios from you, the readers. Any interesting cosplay situations like Yakuza wife Haruhi?

This is for both Sabriel41 and Kakashi-Chanu. The requests being winter, clock tower, hot chocolate and mittens. There was also an interfering Tamaki but since I rather like him I decided not to make him into the lovable idiot he so often is but rather a milder version. Here's to you, kids!

Disclaimer was in the first chapter. But I still don't own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club.

Drabble: Interfering Tamaki

A familiar hand shook Haruhi's arm gently. Haruhi blinked up groggily at the person before her and shook off the last remnants of a dream involving a giant Hunny dressed in a gorilla outfit climbing up the school clock tower with a grinning strawberry laughing manically on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Haruhi muttered as she stretched. "Oh, Takashi-kun."

His eyes were the softest many of his classmates had ever seen as he pointed to a group of girls that waited at a table.

"New designations?" She continued after he nodded. "Alright."

But Haruhi just stood there and gazed at him. And Mori gazed back just as intently toward her. Something shimmered intently between them and built to an almost unbearable degree (for the moe fan girls) as they were lost in each other's eyes. The girls, Renge especially, watched greedily as Haruhi opened her mouth to say something perhaps romantic to her lover.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere. "What do commoners drink on a cold winter day?"

The girls sighed in disappoint at interference of Tamaki at a critical point (in their eyes) of Mori and Haruhi's relationship.

"Besides coffee and tea?" Haruhi blinked then stared at Tamaki in bewilderment.

Tamaki nodded frantically. He could already envision her answer as his mind conjured up images of Haruhi dropping grass and leaves into a pot of hot water because they had no money for tea.

"Hot chocolate is always good to drink on a cold day." Haruhi told him.

Tamaki was sent into raptures at the thought. "I'm so glad that my poor Haruhi has been able to taste the pleasures of hot chocolate! I was so worried that poor people such as yourself could never afford to experience the delight-"

"I have to go entertain my designations." Haruhi cut him off and walked away.

Since there were no corners, Tamaki began growing mushrooms near a tree by the frozen pond. Eventually he recovered and went back to his guests.

"Takashi!" Hunny called. "I can't find one of my mittens."

"We'll help you look for it, Hunny!" His designations chorused in unison and sympathy as the Lolita's face became tear streaked.

Mori's eyes wandered the ground as he walked towards Hunny. He bent over and picked up something on the ground. He stopped by Haruhi's table on his way to return the missing mitten to his cousin.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at her boyfriend. "Yes, Takashi-kun?"

"There's something better than hot chocolate for cold days." Takashi said with the small smile that always made her heart skip a beat.

Haruhi stared at him in confusion. "There is?"

"A kiss from the one you love." Takashi bent down and did just that.

Haruhi's cheeks turned pink amidst the squeals from all the girls who had seen their moment. She touched her lips lightly and stared sweetly at Takashi's back while Hunny received his mitten. (This look also renewed the fan girl appreciation as well as causing more customers to be converted to moe lovers.)

"He's right." Haruhi muttered. "A kiss from the one you love does keep you warm on a cold day like today."


	8. Promise Me Then I'll Say Yes

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Otherwise I'd be quite wealthy by now…

Drabble Eight: Promise Me. Then I'll Say Yes

"Takashi." There was a wealth of torment in her voice. Something he had never heard before in Haruhi Fujioka's voice. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

He caught his breath. "Haruhi."

"Promise me. Then I'll say yes." She looked at him with eyes full of sorrow, grief and pleading.

Takashi Morinozuka closed his eyes against the wealth of emotion that he was feeling.

Of course Haruhi would need that reassurance. Her mother had died early and that had saddled her with many adult responsibilities when she was still a child. Her father had been there for her as much as he could but being the sole parent had made a great many things harder. Such as spending time with his only child.

She had grown up much too early. She had distanced herself emotionally from much that could hurt her except for the love she felt for her father. She had never allowed herself to get emotionally attached to others because it left too many scars when they left. And she never, ever let herself fall in love.

Until she had met Takashi of course.

She had once confessed that there was little she could do to stop herself from falling in love with him. He had quietly (and sometimes silently) peeled away and seen under the thick layers of emotional distance that separated her from the world as he had let her look under his mask and into his emotional depths that no one but Hunny had ever glimpsed.

'Is it any wonder that one who tried to feel so little fell in love with a man who hides behind a mask because he feels too much?' She had said drowsily after a long night of confidences.

Takashi opened his eyes after his moment of reflection. He cupped her face within his hands and stared into those tormented eyes.

"I promise I'll always be with you." Was all that he said.

Tears spilled over. "No one can promise that. I know that. And I know that I might not always be first in your life because of Hunny. I accept that. But being near you will always be enough. Having you near will always be enough to soothe my fears."

"Thank you." He paused. "Now will you say yes?"

"Yes." She hiccupped then laughed while the tears still poured down her face. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He thought that he had never seen her look so beautiful as she did then with her reddened, watery eyes and running nose. He took out a handkerchief and wiped her face. Then he tossed it away as he embraced her. He kissed her trembling mouth still salty from tears then whirled her around happily as she shrieked with delight. The two laughed together as they made a spectacle of themselves in the Ouran Academy Botanical Gardens. A crowd of well wishers gathered around them and gave them their congratulations but neither Takashi nor Haruhi cared as they kissed again.

"And that's how Mori-sempai asked Haruhi-kun to marry him." Renge sobbed to the other customers of the Host Club.

Another shook her head. "Too bad Fujioka's a girl."

"But we can still pretend." Another insisted. "Haruhi-kun still looks and acts like a boy."

The group cheered up somewhat at this. "True, true."

"And so the moe lives on." Haruhi sighed as she went to deliver another tray of coffee to Takashi's table.

Takashi caught her hand. "Are they bothering you?"

"No." Haruhi smiled. "Not enough to keep me from marrying you."

Takashi kissed her hand then her lips. This made the ladies (and of course, Tamaki) faint. He released her hand and let her go on her way.

"I promised and you said yes." Takashi murmured to himself before regaining focus and concentrating on his designations.


	9. Drinking From Another's Cup

Disclaimer: Still not owned by me.

Drabble Nine: Drinking From Another's Cup

"No!" Tamaki said indignantly. "I will not allow my daughter to share an indirect kiss with you, Mori-sempai."

This statement came about after Tamaki caught Haruhi about ready to drink from Mori's cup. He had offered her a sip of his green tea and Haruhi had politely accepted. She was thirsty and hadn't thought of any possible consequences beyond that.

Tamaki had flown into a fit of Ranka sized proportions to which Haruhi had deflated him quite easily.

Haruhi had shrugged. "I'm thirsty and the only ones who think like that are you and the twins, sempai."

Tamaki had spluttered then began lecturing his 'daughter' on the proprieties while the twins whispered to themselves and giggled.

"Don't worry, Tono." One of them called out to Tamaki. Haruhi rather absently noted that the voice was Hikaru's. "It's too late for that."

"What?" Tamaki whirled around and stalked towards them.

Kaoru continued, "Back when we visited the Ootori resort and Hunny got lost, Mori drank from Haruhi's glass. So they have already shared…"

Together they grinned and said, "An indirect kiss!"

Instead of shrieking like they expected Tamaki to do. Instead he froze and had one of his 'something bad's going to happen to Haruhi' daydreams, completely ignoring that this had happened way in the past.

"Haruhi, I'll save you!" He shouted out dramatically.

"Sempai." Haruhi sighed. Then deciding the best way to handle this was to get it over with, she drank what remained in the cup that was still in her hand.

"Nooooo!" Tamaki wailed pitifully. "Haruhi, how could you?"

"Sempai…" Haruhi put down the glass and contemplated the headache already forming. "You act like this is something new. Takashi and I have been dating for three months already."

"I remember." Tamaki said it sulkily while it was clear to everyone else that he had clearly forgotten.

"Has it been so long already?" Tamaki mused to himself.

"Yes." Kyouya replied. "And by my calculations, after the resort trip your chances of winning Haruhi went down thirteen percent."

"Telling me that is just cruel, Kyouya!" Tamaki began to sob as Kyouya made another notation in his notebook.

"They don't make aspirin big enough for a Host Club headache." Haruhi muttered to Takashi as he patted her hand comfortingly.


	10. Actions And Reactions

Disclaimer: Bisco Hattori owns Ouran High School Host Club. I am making no profit off of this, nor do I ever plan to.

Drabble: Actions And Reactions

Also known as Intelligence And Reasons

Watching Haruhi was fascinating. She seemed so very unpredictable to the Host Club at first so much of their time was spent guessing Haruhi's actions and reactions. What would she do if Hikaru said this? What withering but truthful remark would she give to Tamaki's shenanigans?

In truth, Haruhi watching was a favorite pastime of her fellow club members as well as her fan girls.

Kaoru and Hikaru most often hit the mark with their guesses as to her reactions. This was evident to Mori when the twins staged their little brotherly fight.

But Kyouya was the one who most often knew Haruhi's reactions better than anyone. This was due to his security's intelligence and reconnaissance capabilities. The Ootori police were known as the best in the world for good reason. It was also a little disconcerting to think Kyouya had files on all of them as well, let alone their customers.

Because the twins picked apart her reactions and plotted their attacks perfectly, they managed to push Haruhi into doing what they wanted. Because Kyouya studied her habits, her background, her interests and her school files he knew how to lay sweet smelling bait to entrap Haruhi before she knew what hit her.

Mori on the other hand was content to learn what Haruhi let slip. To be happy when she chose to share something personal with him about her family, her interests or her life. In fact Mori was perfectly happy listening to Haruhi talk about whatever she wanted. She was there speaking to him.

He could savor her presence even when their was silence between them. For even in silence, there was still conversation flowing between them. In gestures she let him know she cared by refilling his tea without being asked or giving him extra napkins for Hunny before he even thought of it.

Haruhi could be unpredictable, dense and blunt to the point of knocking Tamaki into a shock induced coma; there was more to her. She was predictable in her kindness, reliable as the dawn, patient, and as forgiving as a saint.

In the end, Mori didn't have to be as sly as the twins or as calculating as Kyouya. He didn't burst in with loud exclamations of love or showy displays of affection like Tamaki. It was because he didn't push, prod, demand or blackmail his way into Haruhi's attentions that he received what they hadn't.

It was because of his sensitivity to her, his quiet ways and his calm personality that she was attracted to. She saw the vulnerabilities he had never spoken of to anyone but Mitsukuni and accepted them. She had her own after all.

It was because Mori was all the things that Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya weren't that he got what they had wanted. The twins had never been good at sharing with anyone other than themselves. Kyouya was ruthless and had little compassion to spend. And Tamaki was forever acting or reacting to situations in which he found himself in. He never seemed to spend enough time thinking.

It was because of these reasons and more, that these three watched with (jealous, resentful, disappointed) unhappy eyes as Haruhi slipped her hand into Mori's and walked out of the third music room with a bouncing Hunny in tow.


End file.
